


Tire Iron

by Kgraces



Series: Little Wing and Baby Bird [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgraces/pseuds/Kgraces
Summary: Jason Todd is too busy taking the final tire off the Batmobile to realize he has company.He really didn't mean to knock the kid out with his tire iron.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Little Wing and Baby Bird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950859
Comments: 57
Kudos: 800





	Tire Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing the writing goblin in my brain cooked up. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also available on my Tumblr: https://kgraces.tumblr.com/post/629945618362662912/tire-iron

Jason crouched next to the Batmobile, working on freeing the final tire, and he was so focused on the car, he didn’t notice he had company until a soft voice spoke from behind him. 

“Um, you do know that’s Batman’s car...right?”

Jason whirled, tire iron in hand. Unfortunately, the speaker was just about the same height as Jason’s arm as it came swinging around. The tire iron knocked him in the temple, and he crumpled to the ground. Jason  _ really _ hadn’t meant to do that. He found himself looking at a kid, just a little slip of a thing, really. He’d been spooked, though, and accidentally knocked the boy unconscious. Jason knelt next to him and poked his cheek a few times, trying to rouse him. The kid groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. 

It was just his luck that Batman chose to return to the Batmobile at that exact moment. A looming shadow fell over both boys, and Jason glanced back to assess the potential threat. He only relaxed minutely when he saw who it was, but at least he didn’t think Batman would hurt a couple of kids. He kept a wary eye on the Bat as he turned his attention back to the dazed kid. 

“You alright?” He asked. The kid blinked up at him, wide, pale eyes bright, even in the shadows of the alley. He nodded, looking nervous and a bit star-struck. Batman moved to crouch next to Jason, studying the gash at the boy’s temple. 

“Back off,” Jason growled. “The kid doesn’t have anything to do with your missing tires.” Batman leveled a flat look at the tire iron still in Jason’s grip, and Jason rolled his eyes. “You do realize we’re in Crime Alley, right? Gimme a break. At least the kid was trying to stop me.” Batman turned his attention to the pale boy sitting on the filthy concrete.

“Can you tell me your name and age?” Batman asked, his voice a low rumble. 

“I’m Tim, and I’m ten.” 

“Timothy Drake?” Batman asked. He frowned when Tim nodded. “You shouldn’t be so far from home so late at night.”

“And  _ you _ should tell Nightwing his quadruple flip is more recognizable than he thinks,” Tim countered, crossing his arms. He pouted at Batman, who looked dumbstruck. 

“Are you...blackmailing me?” Batman asked after a moment’s pause. Jason snickered, and Tim folded his arms, looking petulant. 

“I think you’re my new best friend,” Jason said, still laughing. Tim looked at him with poorly concealed surprise, mixed with an innocent sort of glee. Batman sighed and gave Jason a stern look. Jason grinned at him, crookedly. 

“So,” Batman grumbled. “I’ve got a thief and a blackmailer on my hands. And...they’re both children.” He pinched the bridge of his nose over the cowl and shook his head. “Alright, why don’t you tell me your name?” He asked Jason. “Then you’re going to put my tires back onto my car, and afterwards, we’ll get you boys home. I’m sure your parents are very worried.”

Jason figured that last sentence was meant for Tim, but it doesn’t stop him from cracking up, anyways. To his surprise, Tim snorted out a little laugh, too. The two boys made eye contact and burst into more giggles. Tim shook his head and winced with the movement. Jason gave him a pat on the shoulder, feeling guilty, and Tim rolled his eyes, giving Jason’s shoulder a light shove. Jason stuck his tongue out, ready to make a snarky comment, when Batman cleared his throat. Jason blinked once. Twice. 

“I’m Jason,” he said. “And I hate to break it to you, but I’m already home.” He gestured to the alley around them. “Cozy, huh?” 

“You could come back with me!” Tim immediately piped up. “My house has plenty of rooms—enough to play hide and seek in! Well, it’s a little bit boring with only one player, so it’d be nice to have someone else around for once.” 

“What.” Batman frowned, looking between the two boys with a subtle sense of befuddlement. 

“Oh,” Tim said, blushing furiously. “My parents are in Argentina for the next three months, and then I think they’re going to spend a month or two in Mexico, after that.” 

“Are you telling me that you,” he looked at Jason, “are homeless, and you,” he turned to Tim, “are left alone for months at a time?” Both boys nodded, and Batman sighed again, heavier this time. “Get to work on those tires, okay Jason? And Tim, let me make sure you didn’t hurt your head, alright?” He received another round of nods, and he hoisted Tim onto the hood of the Batmobile as Jason wandered off to fetch the tires he’d stolen. 

“He didn’t mean to hit me,” Tim said softly, as Batman checked his head. “It was an accident.” He paused for a moment, fiddling with his fingers. “Are you mad at us?” 

“Of course not,” Batman replied immediately. He offered Tim a small smile. “Am I correct in assuming you know who I am?”

“Sorry, Mr. Wayne,” Tim said, a shy tone creeping into his voice. “I figured it out last year, but I promise I haven’t told anyone!” 

“I believe you,” Batman said. Tim relaxed a little and started to swing his legs back and forth. He leaned over to watch as Jason ambled over and started to put one of the tires back onto the wheel. Batman reached for his comm, smiling as the two boys started to chatter at each other, like two little birds. “Agent A? Do you think you could make three mugs of hot cocoa? And a snack?” 

“Am I correct in assuming you’re about to do something monumentally foolish?” Alfred’s prim voice replied. 

“Oh, absolutely.” He turned to the small child sitting on the hood of his car. “How do you feel about taking a ride in the Batmobile?” Tim’s eyes lit up, and his face broke into the biggest, brightest smile he’d ever seen. Tim made a little squeaking sound, so excited he couldn’t speak. 

“And Jason, too?” He finally asked, voice wobbly. He looked down at the other boy, who’d glanced up at the sound of his name. 

“Yeah,” Jason agreed gruffly. He sent a sharp look toward Batman, before turning his attention back to the final tire he needed to fix. “Gotta make sure you get back home safe, Timbit.” Tim’s expression twisted to one of confusion at the nickname, but then he smiled again, pleased. 

“New best friends, right?” He asked. Jason reached up and swatted at Tim’s ankle without looking up. Tim looked over at Batman, still grinning. “You’re pretty weird,” he said. 

“Weird,” Batman parroted back. This child was bewildering in every way. 

“Jason stole your tires. I  _ know _ , and you’re letting us ride in the Batmobile and giving us hot chocolate and snacks?” He shrugged his little shoulders. “Weird.” 

Jason stood up and grinned, finished with the tires. Tim hopped down, practically buzzing with excitement as Batman opened the door for them to crawl into the backseat. 

“This is the coolest moment of my entire life,” Tim said. “I can die happy, now.” Jason raised a brow. 

“Nope, not gonna happen.” He ruffled Tim’s messy hair, careful to avoid the cut at his temple. “Hot cocoa first, right? Then hide and seek?” 

“Yes!” Tim said brightly. 

“I’m thinking it’ll be a little late for hide and seek after you boys eat your snacks,” Batman said. His voice lifted a little, more Bruce than Bat. “But I bet the manor has more hiding spots than your house, Tim. You two can stay the night, if you’d like.” He eyed Jason, knowing the boy wouldn’t be inclined to trust him, but Jason surprised him by deferring to Tim. 

“Whatcha think?” He asked, slinging an arm around Tim. “Creepy or cool?” 

“Cool!” Tim practically shouted. “So,  _ so _ cool. Would it really be okay to spend the night? I mean, if it’s too much trouble, we can totally just stay at my house,” he added sheepishly. 

“I’d rather not let you two troublemakers stay there all by yourselves,” Batman admitted. “And I’m sure Agent A will agree.”

“Oh, okay then,” Tim said. The Batmobile roared into the Cave, and Tim had to stop himself from leaping out of the car before it parked. “I was wrong earlier.  _ This _ is the coolest moment of my entire life.” 

“Secret lair,” Jason mused, glancing around the Cave with a critical eye. “Cool or creepy?” Tim turned and gaped at him, looking scandalized. 

“My new best friend is the worst,” he complained, leaning against Jason’s side dramatically. He turned to Batman, who was watching their antics with a small, genuine smile. “Can we explore?”

“Tomorrow,” Batman replied. “For now, why don’t you two go upstairs? Alfred will be waiting for you in the kitchen. Down the stairs, second door to the right.”

“Okay Mr. Wayne,” Tim said, grabbing Jason’s hand and tugging him toward the stairs. “See you in a little bit!” 

“Wait a sec,” Jason said, stunned. “ _ Wayne _ ?” 

Tim’s cackle bounced around the Cave, lingering even after the boys had gone upstairs. Batman went through his usual routine, slowly putting away the vigilante to become Bruce again. He made his way up to his study, sparing a moment to email his legal team about two new potential custody cases, and went to join the others in the kitchen. Alfred passed him a mug of hot cocoa, smiling at him knowingly. Tim and Jason were still chattering happily, if a bit sleepily, and the plate of snacks had been reduced to a handful of crumbs. Once the mugs were empty and the laughter had petered out into yawns, Alfred ushered Jason and Tim upstairs to get some sleep. When he returned, the look he gave Bruce was both chastising and brimming with approval. 

“So, shall we tell Master Dick he’s soon to have two little brothers, or shall we let him come home to a surprise?” 


End file.
